shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guys Versus Wild
Guys Versus Wild is the ninth episode of the second season of Surviving High School. It follows the events from the pervious episode. Synopsis The guys have successfully escaped Boot Camp... but can they get back home? Plot Brendan, Howard, and Hector have just escaped from prison thanks to Max but now they were stuck in the wild trying to get back home only having some food. The guys argued about how they can get back home. Brendan suggested to just treat it like a maze but Hector disagreed. Brendan then started a fight with him saying that he shouldn't be taking the leadership position since it was his fault that they have to do this in the first place. Hector then blamed Howard since he stopped everybody in order to read the letters, since Max could have went with them if they have went faster and left earlier. Howard was then angry confused of why its his fault. Brendan then stated that if Hector had it his way then he would have never found out about how he coached Spud into kissing Kat. Brendan thought they should hair talk about it later and focus on getting home, but Brendan stated how they were walking for hours and that it's hopeless. Howard told them that they shouldn't cry in the middle or a forest. They need to keep on moving. Hector added on that they need to do it for Max who stayed behind in order for them to escape. Howard agreed adding on that he'd be disappointed if he found out how they're just arguing and not working as a team. Just then they heard a noise which turned out to be Officer Monte and his tracking badger Pertunia. The boys then felt like they heard him. The guys sprinted through the woods with Hector leading them. after 15 minutes of running, all sound of Officer Monte disappeared. They then collapsed to the ground to catch their breath. They all agreed on having a break since they're all hungry, and tired. Hector told Brendan to hand over the food but he didn't have it. Brendan thought he had it but he didn't. They all realized that the food has been lost so they would need to find some. Hector suggested for them to gather. Fortanetly for them, they found a papaya tree right behind them. Since they got food now they need to find out how to get back without disturbing the wildlife. They guys walked for a few more hours until they heard Monte from the distance say "That's right Pertunia. Follow that trail. You understand how important it is to bring these troublesome kids to justice!" He also added on that they're not going to rest until the kids are found. Hector suggested for them to go through the stream since it seems like their trail can be tracked if it's on land even though the water is freezing water. They reached the end and ran through more of the forest. Meanwhile Pertunia stopped losing their trail. The officer said it's okay since even though they'll be slowed down, they can get the kids later. After the boys put more space between themselves and the officer they noticed how it was getting dark out and figured that they would stop searching for now. Sure enough, Monte and his badger headed back home. Back with the guys they all agreed that they needed to built a shelter. They decided to grab some branches and finished making a shelter that turned out nice. As soon as they got inside it as soon as it started to rain. Thankfully it was covered so they wouldn't be soaked in rain. Brendan told Hector that even though he's a tw-faced backstabber at least they'll survive this catastrophe. After a very rainy night, the guys agreed that they needed to head home. Hector suggested to just follow him, but Brendan disagreed saying that he's the last person he'd trust. Hector told him that this is not a good time and place to fight but Brendan stated that he kept on delaying talking about this but he can't wait anymore to discuss it. Brendan told him that what he did was really low and he doesn't understand why he did it. He asked why he'd help someone who he doesn't even like (Spud) into stealing his girl (Kat). Hector tried to tell him it's not like that. Brendan added on that he may not understand this but when you date a girl you start to care about her. Hector said he cares about girls he dates but Brendan stated that yet he still doesn't understand why he helped another guy make out with his girlfriend. Brendan was upset win him since he should have been his friend and has not betrayed him just like his Kat did, and he never even apologized for it. Hector told him that he did the right thing. Kat wasn't right for him. She was crazy, possessive, totally controlling, and he deserves better. Brendan then understood what he meant saying that he wasn't even that happy with her. Hector added on that he's a great guy and the right girl will come along one day. When he's with his next girlfriend he'd thank him for breaking them up. Brendan said he's not sure if he'd go that far but he admitted that at least Hector had the right intention. They then were all glad that was settled and now wanted to figure out how they can get back. Hector figured out that using what they know about the location of the sun, the moss growing on the tree, of where they're pointing. Also, according to the bus there, the camp is east of the freeway that they took to get there from Centerscore and if they go west they can get there. The other guys were pleasantly surprised for him knowing the way. After a while they guys continued to talk while fearing what their friends and girls are doing right now. Howard feared that Linda was hanging out with Kenji talking about how much of a loser he is for ending up like this over a dumb prank. Hector brought up about what Amanda may be doing. The guys didn't like how he brought up Amanda since she's the reason they're here. Hector apologized for dragging them down with him but he needed to protect her from people knowing she's cheating on Zach for him but be really cares about her. Brendan brought up how he "really cares" about every pretty girl he sees. Hector explained how with her it's different since she's sweet and innocent and he's fine if they hate him for it. The guys said that they don't hate him for it but it was just a dumb thing to do. Hector asked Howard if he would have done that for Linda and that he helped him win her over at his party in the first place so he owes him one. Howard then admitted that he would do whatever it takes to protect her as well. Hector told Brendan how he ditched him plenty of times for Kat when they were dating so he would know what it's like to protect a girl. Hector then said how maybe they're all suckers for girls and love makes them do crazy things. Hector's friends were shocked that he used the word "love" and Howard even said that maybe he really fell for Amanda. Brendan added that it only took a week in a bootcamp and few days living in the wilderness to admit it. Hector then heard a noise and asked what it is and the guys excitingly realized that it's a freeway! They were so happy that they're back to enjoy all the things that they usually would talk advantage of. However their celebration was cut short when Officer Monte appeared out of nowhere saying that he's finally found them. Bonus Scene Characters *Hector Alonzo *Brendan Berg *Howard DeGeest *Officer Monte *Pertunia Quotes GuysVsWild2.jpg GuysVsWild1.jpg GuysVsWild3.jpg GuysVsWild4.jpg GuysVsWild5.jpg GuysVsWild6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2